


Perversions and Pleasures: Knockout + Starscream

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Omorashi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fisting, Watersports, dubcon, roborashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout decides to indulge his more perverse side while he has Starscream strapped down to a medical slab. Dub-con. Watersports. Kinky, gross smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perversions and Pleasures: Knockout + Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> warning for lots of smutty, gross stuff. read the tags. READ THEM @_@ unedited...beta-d... probably has some errors. Feel free to point them out and I will fix them.

Knockout seems disturbingly enthusiastic whenever he gets the chance to operate... what other naughty kinks must he have...  
Maybe when he feels the urge he keeps mechs strapped to the medical slab a little longer than need be. He’s already regularly interfacing with Star so it’s no surprise for Star when the seeker wakes up to find Knockout staring intently at his bared valve, touching, stroking, doing...something he can’t quite discern. He feels a strange tightness he’s not familiar with, his frame numbed from surgery but he can tell something is wrong. Strange... his waste tank felt fine a moment ago but its quickly starting to become uncomfortable. Starscream looks down blearily, trying to catch sight of what the medic is doing down there.

“Knockout...?”

“Shh... everything's fine sweetspark. I'm just... having a little fun. Be good for me, hm?”

The seeker's brows furrow in confusion but he trusts Knockout enough to not be too concerned, merely confused at the odd sensations. His fuel tank is starting to feel very full however, getting a little bit difficult to ignore. He should really get himself up and go deal with it. “Knockout, I-”

“Uh uh... stay right where you are.” He snickered. “Not that you have a choice.” The jet was still securely bound to the slab, frame patched up and treated, left to heal under a strong sedative until Knockout was confident enough in Starscream's recovery to indulge himself. Starcream whined now, his legs shifting, pressing together when Knockout pressed down on his abdomen.

“Ahhh! Knock- ahh! St-op! I have to-”

“Hold it.” Knockout's tone turned commanding, the racer licking his lips as he watched. Starscream was too dazed to realise what was happening to his frame but the medic had a lovely optic full of his handiwork, drinking in the sight as he pressed down on straining plating again. Starscream whimpered and the medic purred. 

He had the seeker bare and glistening, moist folds warm and inviting, spike limp but twitching in sudden interest. Just below, the jet's tender little nub glowed softly, begging for touch but Knockout ignored it. Instead his focus had fallen on the tiny little waste tube just below. He'd managed to fit a tiny little tube into the hole, stretched and forced open. Hooked up to the other end of the tube was a device that slowly pumped warm water, filling the seeker up little by little.  
Starscream had been unconscious still when the machine had started its work, tiny trickle of warm liquid forcing its way into his waste tank little by little, filling it to bursting now. Knockout couldn't resist toying with the restrained mech, teasing at the stretched little opening and massaging the seeker's codpiece and abdomen cruelly.  
The seeker whimpered, now starting to become alarmed. “Knockout, please! I can't-”

“Oh but you can... hold it, commander. Or I'll be forced to tell our beloved leader that his second in command made a terrible mess of the med-bay. Come now Starscream... even seekerlets can hold their tank when forced to.”

“Yes but! You-”

“Hush...” Knockout continued to palm the jet's plating cruelly, warm water still pumping into the flyer's overfull tank, straining it to bursting. “Doesn't it feel nice? You're so warm... and full... I bet all you can think about is emptying yourself right here... letting that overfull, aching tank go with a rush of relief and warmth that would feel so good you might even overload....”

Starscream moaned at that, bucking against Knockout's servo despite his discomfort. He whined and gyrated his hips, biting down on his lip and letting out a confused whimper. “I... no... no that's...”

“Filthy isn't it... filthy, obscene and yet... utterly delightful. You know you'd enjoy it... Don't lie to me, Star...” Knockout kept at his abuse of the seeker's plating, drawing one pitiful whine after another from the writhing, heated jet as his other servo moved to cup the flyer's valve. He stroked smoothly and gently, rubbing at the jet's warm folds and pressing down a little harder on Starscream's tank.

“Ohhh! Frag-Knockout! Please! I can't-can't hold- ahhh! Primus! Fragging....glitch...” Blue tinged the jet's faceplates brightly, Starscream pressing his legs together as best he could, wriggling his hips and whining pitifully. It was no use though. Every time he attempted to pin his struts together Knockout's clever servos only wriggled their way between them, easily parting thin thighs and tormenting the warm plating beneath. 

Starscream mewled pitifully, panting and eager for more despite the ache. Knockout seemed to understand, shifting to finally press pointed clawtips to his valve rim, carefully sliding the digits deep into the warm, quivering mass of sensors and hot mesh that so eagerly flexed and quievered, begging for him. The medic's servo pumped slowly, easing Starscream into warm, blissful pleasure even as his tank pounded in ache, his plating felt too tight and his helm swam. He couldn't vent, coudln't think, could only process how good it all felt, teetering on the edge of control, very nearly losing himself to sweet, shameful surrender.

“Ahnnn... Knock- ahh! Knockout...mh...” The seeker simply moaned and bucked slightly, eager for more yet gasping and whining, shifting back when his motions only pressed him more firmly against the medic's turturous servo. A firm press on his tank and Starscream's vents hitched in a high pitched wail of desperation.

That was when Knockout finally moved. He thrust twin clawtips in firmly, curling and brushing the seeker's oversensitive nodes, firmly scraping and rubbing tender mesh before slamming in deeper, hammering the eager spot deeper in the jet's valve that set him to mewling in blissful pleasure. His ceiling node was assaulted with unceasing curls of teasing ecstasy and pounding relief as Knockout alternated between light, fleeting touches and forceful pumps that set Starscream to writhing in bliss. His overfull tank left him sensitive, tender and quivering in built up sensation. When Knockout finally pushed him over the edge Starscream mewled and clenched down hard, fighting against his bindings and trying to force himself down on the demic's servo, begging desperately for relief even as overload tore through his sensors.

Knockout didn't relent, however, tearing his clawtips free and thrusting his ready spike into the sloppy hole it vacated. He pounded the jet roughly and desperately, rutting into him as he chased his own overload. 

Starscream whined and protested through the ordeal even as his body climaxed once again, thrown headlong into another overload as the ridged and firm pressure of Knockout's spike ground down blissfully on his sensors, slammed against his ceiling node wonderfully and tore a breathy moan of release from the jet. He clung to Knockout desperately, begging for more, begging for it all to stop. He couldn't decide what he wanted, it all hurt and ached and felt so wonderful!

Knockout snapped his hips forward with one final thrust, emptying himself in the twitching, writching mass of seeker parts pinned below. Starscream held onto him and mewled delightfully, squeezing his spike pleasantly, milking every last drop from his length and still begging for more. Knockout shuddered in blissful relief. He slumped back into his seat, taking in the sight before him and smiling, panting lightly as he felt his cooling fans ease off, his sparkpulse slow.

Starscream lay before him, shaking softly, quivering at the lightest touch and quietly gasping, whining, pleading under his breath. He shifted his hips and pressed his thighs together, rocked his hips up in want of relief and pleasure both only to let them sink back to the berth the next moment, defeated and exhausted. “Kno-Knockout.... please...” It came out as a soft whimper, the jet panting hard, glossa lolling and optics mostly shuttered as the lingering tendrils of pleasure laced through his array, making his tank feel warm and pleasant despite the throb. 

Knockout couldn't help but think how good the seeker looked stretched and filled with his cum, spread open and all for him, ready for the taking. He hummed in pleasure as he leaned in to finger the jet, twin talons spreading Starscream wide, transfluids and lubricants coating his servo. Starscream cried out in pleasure and desperation both, fighting desperately against his restraints, begging feverishly for relief. The good doctor would provide it of course...but.... only when he'd finished with the jet.

“One more overload for me, love. You can do that, can't you?” Knockout purred in the jet's audial, moving in the claim a firm kiss, lapping at the seeker's lips and catching a breathy gasp of objection.

“No...noooo I can't! Please! It's too much!”

“Ohhh... come now... I know you can do it...” Knockout kneaded the jet's plating, pressing down on his tank cruelly. “You're such a good boy after all... taking my spike so eagerly... squeezing it just right... I know you can give me another overload...” Knockout felt Starscream shiver beneath him, chuckling lightly at the jet's obvious desire, still potent despite his protests. “Now... be a good pet and overload for me...”

Knockout drove his servo in deeply as he spoke, forcing a third then a fourth talon into the seeker's wet, squelching heat and getting a delightful, drawn out and needy whine in response. Starscream shook and fought, panting hard, pleading non-stop even as he bucked against Knockout's servo. When the doctor flexed and curled his digits the jet fell over the precipice of release, stiffening and shouting his overload, his leaking, stained spike spurting relief as Knockout finally tugged the small cable tormenting his waste tank free.

Starscream's cry built to a deafening screech as he finally, finally was allowed to let his tank go. Relief flooded the medical slab, hot and potent and accompanied by screeches of pleasure as Knockout wriggled his servo until he forced his whole fist into the jet's supple valve, mesh lining straining but flexing around the massive intruder. 

The seeker sobbed and held on to Knockout, overload rippling through his systems as his charge was forced higher still, the overload never seeming to end. Knockout's fingers flexed and wriggled, hitting every sensor, burning and searing and feeling oh so fragging gooood! The building ache in Starscream's tank had swelled and swelled until, when it was finally released a pleasure all of its own crashed through Starscream's system, tearing through his sensornet ravenously and nearly knockout the jet offline. With every pulse of his spike, his tank likewise, twitched and throbbed, only this time it ached in the most divine, perfect way, relief and pleasure lacing around each other perfectly.

Fluids spattered against the medical slab freely, dripping down the floor, coating Knockout's servo and arm running down the length of Starcream's leg struts. It felt warm and pleasant, the obscene pleasure soaking through his struts, staining the medbay and leaving the room with the potent scent of arousal and relief.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Starscream must have fallen offline as soon as the overload passed, the jet rousing some time later, looking down with a whimper of humiliated shock as he took in the sight of his own frame, crusted in fluids, cum and waste fluid both soaked into his plating all the way to the delicate wires underneath. He was filthy! All he could do as stare at the mess, still strapped to the berth, unable to free himself.

“Knockout!” Apparently the jet's sensors had returned to him, his first instinct to berate the ever-living scrap of the mech who'd done this to him! “Get in here and-”

At the sudden sound of the medbay doors opening, Starscream went quiet, invents hitching in a choked gasp as none other than Megatron loomed in the doorway. Starscream opened his mouth to explain, to defend himself, to... frag he didn't know what to do! Even if there was a Decepticon officer handbook there certainly wouldn't be a section allocated to explaining yourself to your superior officer when found covered in waste and mech-fluids both! 

Megatron, for his part, didn't move. He simply stared, dumbfounded. Abruptly the big mech turned and staggered awkwardly from the room, apparently lost for words.

Once he'd gotten out of the medbay's sight, Megatron allowed himself a vent of frsutration, pausing to lean against the nearest wall and clutching him helm in utter perplexion. Soundwave found him there.

“Query: Megatron, distressed?”

Of course he was distresed! Wasn't he? Wait... was he distressed or turned on... it... it was hard to think... Shaking his helm, Megatron turned to Soundwave and muttered something even the spymaster couldn't catch, clamping a servo down on the otehr's shoulder companionably and sighing. “I am fine Soundwave. Thank you for your concern.” With that, the warlord strode off, from all appearances the proud and indomitable warrior he always presented himself to be. Only Soundwave could have caught the nearly imperceptible shiver running through his thighs, up his backstrut, the subtle lowering of his invents. 

Soundwave had cameras everywhere. There was no such thing as privay aboard the Nemesis and he was keenly aware and aroused by the performance he'd just been treated to. Apparently so was Megatron... interesting.... he'd have to file that piece of information away for later analysis. For now Soundwave did as his lord did, retreated to far more private quarters to enjoy his high definition recording alone. Before he left, he sent a copy of the file to Megatron, noting with amusement the way the warlord flinched and nearly stumbled, only to hurry off, pace a little quicker than before. Soundwave allowed himself a quiet chuckle. His lord did indeed continue to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it through the vast amounts of fluids and smut and sticky, grossness. Grats! Have this 50 point badge as reward.   
> *pins to the reader's chest*   
> Let's be glorious robot pervs forever


End file.
